Letters to his father
by Vikki-Toria-94
Summary: AU -Kurts father is sent away to war. This is his letters too him...explaining how his life is going. Mentions of Klaine :  ONE-SHOT!


**A War Story told through letters via Kurts perspective. Completely AU, I've never written anything like this before and it's only partly beta'd by MejMejx as my email's are down and my Word doesn't work so I couldn't send it too her :( Wuv you Jem!  
>Constructive criticism please and sorry for any mistakes :)<strong>

**I dont own Kurt or Blaine! I just borrowed them!  
><strong>

_Scene: 15 year old Kurt is writing to his father who is sent away to fight in a war. He writes of his thoughts, feelings and his own battle against bullying. Kurt's mother died when he was just 7 years old. He's now staying with his grandmother who happens to be sick with the same illness that killed his mother..._

* * *

><p>July 8th 2006<p>

Hey dad, it's Kurt. I thought I'd write to you to see how you're doing? I'm missing you loads. Grandma's great yeah...but if I have to sit through another episode of flog it or listen to the archers again I'm going to scream! I know aaaaalllll the characters and it's doing my head in! I actually caught myself talking to her about it the other day!

I know you've only been gone a week...but I didn't know how long to wait before I wrote to you... I hope you don't mind...

So, what's it like out their? I heard it can get quite sandy and stuff but apparently the views are worth it? Oh I don't know...Write back sometime yeah?

I miss you dad

Kurt.

* * *

><p>November 30th 2006<p>

It's me again dad. I don't know if you got my last letter but I still felt like writing you another one! Things here are okay I guess. School, well...school's not going brilliantly, but it's nothing that won't blow over in a few weeks. I'm doing well in my classes still like you wanted. My best subject is still French. I knoowww you hate it but it just seems so easy. Plus its fun to wind people up with (:

Oh, Aunty Jayne popped by the other day to take gran to bingo AGAIN...I swear she's a gambling addict in disguise! I know I should have dropped her off myself but my cars in the garage being fixed...shouldn't take too long hopefully!

On a different note, we have new neighbours! They seem really nice. Mr Jeffers is a lawyer and Mrs Jeffers is a nurse at the local hospital. They've also got a son who's a year older than me called Darren and a daughter aged 9 called Amber. Honestly, I've never seen 2 bigger fans of Disney and Harry Potter! They quote it like there's no tomorrow! Anyway, I gotta go, Gran wants me to go get her some Werther's Original from the corner shop!

Plus theirs this kinda cute transfer student in my class. He's funny, smart and can sing! Anyways...

Write soon!

Kurt

* * *

><p>December 24th 2006<p>

Dad.

I really don't know if you're getting these letters but I really hope you are...

School took a turn for the worse I guess. I got a broken left wrist and a few bruised ribs but it's nothing time won't fix, Blaine and Darren were got too but don't worry about them or me :)) I just felt like writing this cause I haven't heard from you since you left in July and it's Christmas and...I...I'm just being selfish I guess.

I hope, wherever it is you are, that you're safe. That's all I want.

It's midnight now so I'm going to bed...

Merry Christmas Dad...

* * *

><p>January 12th 2007<p>

New years passed and I wondered about what you were doing then... me? I was sat with Gran. She's been getting worse slowly. She says she's waiting too see you to say goodbye...Strangely, I think she'll be long gone by that time but your going to be back soon right?

Love you

Kurt

* * *

><p>February 5th 2007<p>

Dad,

I don't know if they've told you...Gran's died. Same illness as mom.

Kurt.

* * *

><p>February 9th 2007<p>

It was her funeral today. Only me, Aunty Jayne's family and our neighbours the Jeffers were there. I'm staying with the neighbours during the holidays. It said in her will that the money for her house will be put in some kind of fund to send me away to private school. She was sending me their anyway.

I guess I should tell you why.

It started the week you left. People started pushing me around and I thought it would pass...soon they were calling me as well, and then they started hitting me, stealing my stuff and that...it's how I ended up with the broken wrist and the ribs. Anyway, I put up with it...until the incident a fortnight ago...I was walking in the corridors when Marley threatened to kill me. A teacher saw it and they were excluded. He was let back into school a week later. When Gran found out about it, she enrolled me at private school with a proper bullying procedure. I start their tomorrow. I board there except for holidays and the occasional weekends. Blaine goes their too which is good. It makes me less alone I guess.

I miss you dad. And mum. And now Gran...

I'm scared dad...

* * *

><p>May 6th 2010<p>

To my father...

I know now you'll never read this but you know what...that's okay. You died at war as a hero and I want you to know that you are my hero forever...

I know your probably wondering why I'm writing to you 3 years after you've gone but do you know what today is dad?

It's my 18th birthday and I feel really really happy! :D

So I stayed at private school till the end of the year and I made some great friends there, so did Blaine. Then I transferred back into public school...not the same one, but the one Darren was at! I wasn't the only one that moved there. My friends from Private school and Blaine moved as well... and when I saw the people who made my life bad? I laughed at them...the people I was with were like huh...waah? But I couldn't help it. There was like 4 of them and 20 of us...

But that wasn't the best bit. No, that was when they came over and tried to start on me. EVVERRYONNE just laughed at them and then they stepped in front of me...I was safe...I wasn't alone alone, they ran off and I made a family. That was then though.

Like I say, I'm 18 now. I've moved out of the Jeffer's family home, and moved in with Blaine and Darren. We live in a flat near them though. It's really great dad. I got a job too, it's not much, but I have fashion column in a magazine and I work shifts at a coffee shop. It helps pays the bills and keeps me in school though.

I had my war against the bullies and I won...yeah I lost a few battle on the way but they made me stronger.

My war was different to yours. I know that ...but I can't help but wonder about the war that took you... oh the battles you must've seen. Anyway, I've got to go...Mike and Eva are taking us out bowling and then me, Blaine and the others are hitting some clubs afterwards...Don't worry I won't stay out too late...Honest :P

Maybe I'll write again soon.

I love you dad, your son forever,

Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I know it's weird but it has a happy ending :P <strong>


End file.
